1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic data processing, and more particularly, the seismic data in common group-center gathers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Seismic exploration is widely used to locate and/or survey subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. Since many commercially valuable hydrocarbon deposits are located beneath areas of land and bodies of water, various types of marine seismic surveys have been developed.
In a typical land seismic survey, seismic receivers are installed in specific locations around the land in which hydrocarbon deposits may exist. Seismic sources, such as vibrators, may move across the land and produce acoustic signals, commonly referred to as “shots,” directed down to the land, where they are reflected from the various subterranean geological formations. Reflected signals are received by the seismic receivers, digitized, and then transmitted to the survey database. The digitized signals are referred to as seismograms and are recorded on the survey database. The seismograms may then be used to represent subterranean geological formations beneath the land. Analysis of the representation may indicate probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits in the subterranean geological formations.
In a typical marine seismic survey, seismic streamers are towed behind a survey vessel. The seismic streamers may be several thousand meters long and contain a large number of seismic receivers, such as hydrophones, geophones, and associated electronic equipment, which are distributed along the length of the seismic streamer cable. The survey vessel may also include one or more seismic sources, such as air guns and the like. The seismic streamers may be in an over/under configuration, i.e., one set of streamers being suspended above another set of streamers. Two streamers in an over/under configuration, referred to as twin streamers, may be towed much deeper than streamers in a conventional single configuration.
As the seismic streamers are towed behind the survey vessel, acoustic signals, commonly referred to as “shots,” produced by the one or more seismic sources are directed down through the water into strata beneath the water bottom, where they are reflected from the various subterranean geological formations. Reflected signals are received by the seismic receivers, digitized, and then transmitted to the survey vessel. The digitized signals are referred to as seismograms and are recorded and at least partially processed by a signal processing unit deployed on the survey vessel. The seismograms may be processed in the similar manner as the seismograms acquired from a land seismic survey.